


PBJ

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mild foodsmut, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: There’s a reason Noctis sleeps in.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	PBJ

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis can count the number of times he’s ever woken up early on one hand. Those few times he has, he went right back to sleep. Because Noctis doesn’t wake up before he has to for anyone or anything. 

Then he has a particularly vivid wet dream about fucking his best friend over a picnic table at the top of a mountain, and he wakes up with every bead of saliva gone from his mouth. He’s stuck to the sheets with sweat, like his body lost all the water in him to a phantom workout. With a groan, Noctis squirms out of his disgustingly damp bed. He throws his arm over his eyes to shield himself from the faint sunlight poking through his curtains, but it’s not enough. He _hates_ being up before he has to. One glance at the digital clock tells him he has at least another twenty minutes before his shield and advisor show up to drag him off to the Citadel. Even though they occasionally come early and always let themselves in, they know better than to wake him before they have to. If Noctis can make it to the kitchen and down a glass of water within a minute, that’s nineteen more minutes he can still spend curled up on the dry side of his bed.

Wincing at the cold floor against his bare feet, Noctis stumbles out of his bedroom. He beelines for the kitchen, blinking rapidly at the lights that are already on but too groggy to question it. He reaches the kitchenette and should head for the sink, but instead spots Gladiolus and Ignis across the kitchen counter, seated at the dining table. 

Gladiolus is shirtless, leaning back in his chair, broad chest puffed out. There’s a brown-gold swatch of what looks like peanut butter smeared across his left nipple, and Ignis has an open jar of strawberry Jam in his one hand, the other liberally applying a thick coat of red goo to Gladiolus’ right pec.

Noctis stares. He might still be sleeping. He watches Ignis recap the jar, lower the butter knife, and lean in to lick up his mess one tit at a time. Gladiolus arches into the touch, moaning as Ignis laps across his sticky skin. 

Noctis decides he’s dreaming. And if he’s not, he’s going to pretend he is. It’s too early to deal with this nonsense. He hopes that’s not _his_ jam.

He shuffles over to the cabinet and opens it up, fetching a cup. The noise startles Gladiolus and Ignis, who jump in his peripherals. Ignis splutters, “Noct—”

“What’re you doing up?” Gladiolus growls, like he’s the one being weird in somebody else’s apartment.

Noctis doesn’t bother answering. They’re cutting into his precious sleep time. He fills the cup up, downs it all, leaves it in the sink and wanders back to bed where he belongs.


End file.
